Before the Fall
by ChelseaGall
Summary: Jack and Ana finally have to part ways, but do they really want to? And will the tides of Fate ever bring them back together? JackAna, epic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC - but you knew that.

Summary: Jack and Ana finally come to part, but do they really want to? And will the tides of Fate ever bring them back together?

AN: Since I wrote this nearly two years ago it is safe to say this is set before Dead Man's Chest. Some of you may recognise the story, just to say I'm not poaching it from the author, I am the author, just had a name change and I'm reuploading it. Thanks.

Before the Fall

The sea breeze danced in the sails as the Black Pearl sailed into the docks. Tortuga was alive in the winter night, the men drinking to warm themselves, the women dancing to entertain and gain custom. Pirates and Navy men mingled here, caring not for status or belief. It was a place to unwind a place to relax. A haven for all.

"Jack? How long we staying?" Captain Jack Sparrow looked down at his first mate and lover. AnaMaria stood with her hands on her hips, the wind whipping through her dark tresses.

"It's Captain Jack luv. And we'll be anchored here for two sunrises. Make sure everyone knows." Jack replied to the dark skinned pirate. She had decided after a little bit of persuasion on Jack's part that she would stay on the ship. After all, when you're first mate of the Black Pearl, you think things through before jumping for your own ship. But Jack liked to think that maybe he had been a big part in the reason the female pirate remained on board. He had grown more than fond of her over the year and a half since retaining the Pearl and the shenanigans with Barbossa.

"Aye Captain. Would ye be needing some company where ye be heading?" Jack smiled. Ana had been most adamant that if she and Jack were to be bed partners, she was to be his only bed partner.

"Ana, luv, I'll be staying right here if ye want to join me." She smiled and laughed.

"Aye, Jack. You bring the rum, I'll bring the fun." One of the main reasons Jack and AnaMaria were so well suited would be because of their share in similar passions. Both love the sea, almost as much as they loved one another. They each shared an equal love for rum. And both just couldn't get enough sex that they were satisfied. But none of these traits bonded the two quite as much as the adventure of a year ago. After leaving Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann in Port Royal, the Black Pearl had sailed to Spain, where Ana had planned on having Jack get her a new ship. But things hadn't gone quiet as to plan. Ana had ended up awaiting her own execution. She hadn't expected Jack to risk life, limb and the Pearl to ensure her safety and get her back to the Pearl. That was when Ana's view on Jack changed. When she had first come to realise that she had feelings for the betrayed pirate. That was also when Jack discovered there was something more important to him than the Pearl. Thus sending the pair on a strange path of lust and love.

# One Year Previous #

"Well, which one you want then Ana?" Jack asked looking at the ships in the dock. They had currently anchored the Pearl some distance out from the Spanish Main, which part Jack had no idea.

"Well, Jack, I think that these are all merchant vessels. And I don't want any o' these." Jack nodded, losing his patience.

"Ana, you were the one who said you wanted a ship from here. Now that we're here you say you don't want any of these?" Ana clamped her hand over Jack's cheeks pulling them together.

"Listen Sparrow. I said I didn't want any of these. That don't mean the ship I want ain't here." Ana let go of Jack's face and walked down the dock. Jack watched as her butt wiggled then followed. Wondering just where the pirate woman was taking him.

AnaMaria led Jack through the small port town, stopping outside a bakers. Jack arched and eyebrow at the female pirate.

"Ana? Are you sure you're gonna find the ship you want here?" Ana slapped Jack upside the head and pushed him inside the bakers. "Woman, pack that in! Until you got yer ship and be sailing off into the horizon you're still one of me crew. And as yer captain I'm telling you to stop hitting me." AnaMaria stood with her hands crossed over her chest, staring at the pirate captain.

"Jack, hold your tongue and look." Jack turned around. The bakers was that of any other bakers. It had the stoves, the bread smell, and the flour chalk in the air. Everything except the baker himself fitted. The baker was a stout man, with an eye patch and black hair that was in dire need of being washed. Jack nodded in his direction and Ana headed over to where the baker sat.

"Umm, Ana, lass. What are we doing here?" AnaMaria waved her hand, her way of telling Jack to shut up.

"A'right Ana? We wis wonderin' what 'ad happened tae ye." The baker spoke with the drawl of any uneducated man, kinda like some pirates.

"Aye, I'm back. Jack this is One Eye, or Mick Lewis as he's called the now. Mick this is Captain Jack Sparrow." One Eye stood up.

"The infamous Jack Sparrow, eh? What ye doin' 'ere then?"

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, and we're looking for a ship, for AnaMaria here." Jack said, putting emphasis on the captain.

"Well, in that case, I've got jus' the ship fur ye Ana. Come wae me." And so Jack and AnaMaria followed the overweight baker to the back of his shop and down a trap door. Jack frowned, wondering just where this man was taking him and Ana.

- - - -

One Eye took Jack and AnaMaria through a series of tunnels and through a cave before they entered the cavern they were heading for. Jack looked around in sheer amazement, in the cavern, there were almost ten magnificent pirate ships sitting in the peaceful water. True the Pearl was the biggest pirate threat in the ocean and the most beautiful and deadly ship there was, but these ships were still amazing.

"This here, Jack, this is the one I want." Ana told the pirate captain. Ana was standing beside a ship made from cherry wood with gold detail around the rails and masts. The sails were a cream colour and she had a siren sculpted to the front of her.

"This one?" Jack asked walking over to Ana. The woman smiled and nodded. "What's her name?" Jack asked running his hand along part of the ship.

"Red Lady." Ana stated with a strange proudness in her voice.

"Well, if this is the one ye want, she's yours. Who do I pay?" Ana seemed shocked.

"You're serious? I thought ye were just messing with me mind." Ana said. Jack smiled and shook his own head.

"No Ana. I do owe ye a ship. And if this is the ship ye want then this is the ship ye get." Ana let out a squeal of delight, which was totally out of character for her. Jack laughed at her joy, and was pleasantly surprised when she grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Jack hugged her back but they quickly broke apart, both slightly unsure of their own reaction to the close contact.

"Thank ye so much Jack. I never thought that you were serious. I was waiting for you to tell me I was dreaming." Ana was still smiling when she turned back to One Eye, Jack had forgot the strange baker was even present. "We'll be buying her now Mick."

"Aye, we just need tae get ye the right stuff then. An I'll be needing mah payment." Ana smiled at him.

"Of course ye'll be getting the payment. Talk it over with Jack here. He's buying the beauty for me." Ana said, turning back to her new ship. One Eye nodded and looked to Jack.

"You buying the ship fur her?" Jack nodded, looking back at an ecstatic AnaMaria. "Well, I have tae say, I never thought that Ana wis gonna find hersell a man tae take care o her. Must really love the lass." Both Jack and Ana turned to One Eye.

"We ain't like that." They both answered in unison. One Eye nodded slowly, his eyebrow arched.

"Well then Captain Sparrow. I believe there be the matter of my payment?" Jack nodded, walking away from Ana to discuss how One Eye was to get his gold.

- - - -

Ana was left in the cavern by herself, with her ship. Her very own ship once more. Sure Jack had stole hers, but it was nothing like this. The ship that Jack had stole, or borrowed, as he had been very adamant in maintaining, was nothing more than a three-man boat. Ana had always had dreams of getting a ship like the Red Lady. And thanks to Jack, her dream had finally come true. Thanks to Jack? All thanks to Jack? Well, mainly thanks to Jack. If Jack weren't willing to put a lot of his swag towards this ship then Ana would still be saving her swag. Still, she had taken a lot of crap from Jack over the year or so. Ana boarded her new ship and had a look around. True the ship wasn't as big as the Pearl, or as elegant, but she was good enough for Ana, and that was the important thing. She heard Jack's laugh and saw him and Mick heading back into the cavern.

"Well, there ye go luv. She's all yours. I'll be heading back to my Pearl now. You'll need tae come and get your stuff before the day breaks tomorrow. That's when I'm leaving, savvy?" Ana was shocked at his abruptness. There wasn't even a joke about them getting together for the last night or any other remark of the likes. Not even a goodbye. Numbly she just nodded and Jack smiled weakly before walking off. Mick stood there, uncomfortable in the eerie silence.

"Well, I'll be heading up to my shop…you'll need to wait till the tide comes up further before ye'll get her outta here Ana, ye should go and get yer stuff like Jack said. I promise she'll be there fur ye when ye get back." Ana smiled at his joke and climbed down from the Red Lady. She would go and get her stuff, and force a proper goodbye out of Jack while she was at it.

- - - -

Jack made his own way back to the Pearl, stopping off at a tavern and picking up a bottle of rum. That was the great thing about rum, it was rum in any other language. Simple. Now that Jack had the makings of a good hearty drunk he headed back to his ship. The Pearl was deserted from what Jack could make out, his crew heading into town to have some fun. They deserved it. They had been through nothing but trouble since joining Jack in Tortuga, all of which he was grateful for. So the pirate captain staggered up the gangplank and into his own cabin, falling over the doorstep and landing on the floor with a thump. Jack pushed himself up on his elbow and rubbed his nose and cheek where the skin had met the wood. Jack rolled over and lay there, on the floor of his cabin, quite happy. He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Only to be kicked awake. Jack opened his eyes and saw Ana standing over him.

"What ye doing on the floor Jack?" She asked simply. Jack groaned and stood.

"I thought I'd go it rough. Why? What ye doing here?" Jack asked while standing up. He turned his back to the pirate female, unsure as to why her presence made him uncomfortable, why now?

"I came to get me stuff. And I wanted to ask ye something." Jack turned to her, awaiting her question. Ana walked into the room, standing in front of Jack.

"What?" Jack was standing almost nose to nose with the dark woman, he could feel her breath on his face and smell her soft perfume.

"Aren't ye gonna say goodbye?" Jack frowned. What did it matter if he did? Why did she care? Why was he asking himself these questions?

"That's too final for my liking. Don't do it much." Jack said, pulling back and leaning against the wall away from her. He was growing increasingly worried as to why she cared. Why didn't she leave, go to her own ship, her new beauty, and leave?

"Jack, ye might never see me again. And I want to say goodbye properly." Once again she walked closer to him, their bodies were practically touching. Now Jack was really worried.

"Ana, you can say goodbye. But like I said, it's too final." Jack tried to move away from her again, but her hand stopped him. Her hand shot out and pressed against the wall beside him, right in front of his face.

"Jack, you're not going anywhere until you say goodbye to me." Jack rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, goodbye luv, happy sailing." Ana raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"That wasn't a proper goodbye." Jack thought quickly and came up with an idea that would get her to go.

"You want me to give you a proper goodbye?" This time it was Ana who sighed.

"Yes! How many times do I have to…" Jack cut Ana off. Pulling her to him and kissing her fully. He decided to be daring and snaked his tongue into her mouth, his hands holding her face in place. He was delightfully surprised when Ana's hands rested on his hips and she kissed him back. Their tongues fought against one another before Jack suckled on hers and massaged it against his own. AnaMaria moaned softly, adding to Jack's pleasure. They slowly drifted apart and Jack licked Ana's bottom lip softly. Both seemed dazed from what just happened, both unsure as of why they reacted the way they did. Ana regained her composure and Jack awaited the slap…but it didn't come. AnaMaria just backed out of the room one hand over her lips. She closed the door when she left and Jack stood for a few moments. Not moving, just thinking. She hadn't slapped him. He knew he would've deserved it, but she didn't. She had also kissed him back. Which was something he definitely hadn't expected. Jack walked over to his bed and lay on his back. He smiled remembering her flustered look when she pulled away. But the smile faded. She was leaving…she had left. She was gone, off the crew, out of his life. Why the bloody hell did this have to happen now? Now that she wanted her own ship? Now that she was going? Damn it! Wasn't life a right riot some times?

- - - -

Ana was in a daze. Her bag over her shoulder she wandered away from the dock back into the now closing up town on the Spanish Main. Jack had kissed her. She had kissed Jack. She had enjoyed it! But so did Jack. At least she thought he did. From what she saw and felt, he did. But then why was he letting her go? Maybe it was just to confuse her, or anger her. It would, she should've been angry, she should've slapped him and stormed out. But she didn't. Why? In all the thinking Ana was doing she didn't notice the three official guards as she walked past them. One of them shouted something at her in Spanish, but Ana didn't even notice, or understand. The shout was repeated another two times before a slightly Spanish accent penetrated her thoughts.

"You there, pirate, halt." Ana turned to face them. Their guns were pointing at her and she knew she wouldn't be able to reach her sword. One of the guards started saying something in Spanish and Ana frowned, confused. Was she supposed to understand this? She fully understood what was happening when a pair of iron shackles was clamped over her wrists while her belongings were thrown aside. They were arresting her? For walking up the street? What the hell? Ana started to complain, telling the guards she had done nothing wrong. But they either didn't understand her, or ignored her. She was dragged off in the direction of the fort, likely enough to await her own hanging. Damn Sparrow. This was all his fault!

- - - -

The next morning Jack was waiting for the last members of the crew to arrive when Gibbs walked over to him.

"Jack, I've got some bad news." Gibbs said. Jack was currently trying to map out the Pearl's next destination and route.

"What? They crew haven't been arrested have they?" Gibbs shook his head.

"Not the crew. AnaMaria." Jack stopped dead. Ana? Jailed? "She's to be hung this morning. I'm sorry Jack. I know how much swag ye handed over for her ship." Jack rounded on Gibbs.

"To hell with the swag! What about Ana?" Jack started planning and plotting, but Gibbs just prattled on, distracting Jack.

"But still, what can we do?" Jack held up a hand.

"I'll need a bootlace, a quill, a rusted nail and piece of stale bread." Gibbs frowned.

"What in the blazes for?" Jack considered.

"Aye, no enough time. Just barge in and hope for the best." Jack started picking up his effects, putting his sword back on his hip, sheathing a dagger in his boot and slipping his pistol into his make shift belt.

"Jack, I know ye don't want the lass to hang, but what about the code?"

"Hang the code. But they ain't hanging Ana." Jack marched out of his cabin; the crew were making the Pearl ready to sail. "Take the Pearl out, Ana and me will head for the Red Lady. We'll meet ye out by the passing we saw on the way in." Gibbs was spluttering something but Jack gave it no heed. "That's an order Mr Gibbs." Gibbs stopped the spluttering and nodded.

"Aye Captain." Jack jumped down from the Pearl and headed up the dock for the town. They would hang her at the fort, like everyone else did. Probably at noon. That gave Jack an hour to prepare. Well, this would be interesting.

- - - -

Reviews are nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Please view Chapter 1 for all disclaimers.

Thanks to all who reviewed. They make me feel fuzzy.

Chapter 2

AnaMaria sat in the dull cell, a few others in the remaining cells, watching as the sun rose to the sky. That sun was her judgement. As far as Ana knew, she had been thrown in here for the sole reason that she was a pirate. She had picked up a few of the words the guards had used. It appeared they believed her to be a pirate and a prostitute. She had snorted at the latter. She had never sold her body. And never would. Unless Jack was buying. What? Where the hell did that come from? It's the anxiousness, Ana told herself. She was looking for a way out. Earlier she had been hoping that Jack would attempt a daring rescue. But her hopes had been doused when she remembered that the Pearl left dock at sunrise. Ana's thoughts turned from the Pearl, to Jack, then to the Red Lady. She would never get to steer her ship out of the docks. Never get to feel the helm, to feel the air in her hair as she sailed her own ship. Ana felt the regret of things she had missed out on creep into her stomach. But a worse feeling arose in her heart. She suddenly realised, she had never truly loved a man. Sure, she had been with men, but she didn't know the love of one. This was by far the biggest regret she held. Ana was disturbed from her thought when some guards came into the cell block. They spoke in what AnaMaria knew to be as Spanish. The cell door was opened and Ana was led out. Her hands were roped together and a gun with a large dagger at the end was pointed at her back. Ana was taken out to the front of the fort. She had seen executions before, she knew that there would be a crowd. Everyone wanted to see a pirate hang. Personally Ana thought it was perverse. But she might have a biased opinion what with her being a pirate and all. Ana stood there, in front of everyone, head held high. She wasn't going to let them see her as anything else. The noose was placed around her neck as another guard read something out in Spanish. It wasn't her crimes, she didn't have that many. Unless they were just making them up. Which was a possibility. Ana looked to the sky, she had always loved to watch the sunrise…pity she would never see it again.

- - - - -

Jack ran up the cobbled street, hoping he would reach the fort in time. He could hear the drum beat, the murmur of Spanish convictions…half of which had nothing to do with Ana. Jack laughed a little. They thought she was a whore? Jack reached the fort just as the drum stopped. Oh no! He heard the drop of the trap door. Ana! Oh not good! NOT GOOD! Jack panicked, he couldn't be too late! Jack pulled the dagger from his boot and made for the gallows. Throwing the metal object he hoped he was drunk enough to see straight.

- - - - -

AnaMaria gasped for air as the noose pulled tight around her throat. She heard a commotion going on but very little penetrated her thoughts other than the sound of her fading heartbeat. Guns fired, swords clashed and then Ana felt the rope be cut from her throat. She wasn't aware of much, but she felt a strong hold on her arm pull her along. She knew that she and whoever was rescuing her were heading into the town. A thought occurred; maybe it was One Eye. Just as the dizziness wore off and Ana thought she'd be able to see her rescuer darkness enveloped them both. The cavern. They were heading for the Red Lady. It had to be One Eye.

"Mick you can let go of me arm now." The release was made and both stopped.

"I'll let go, but I'm no One Eye." Ana gasped.

"JACK!" His name echoed around the cavern. "I thought you said that you were leaving at dawn?" Ana frowned, but knew Jack couldn't see it. They started walking again.

"Aye, we were. But the crew can't tell what a sunrise was, so we were late. Then Gibbs tells us that you were being hanged the day. Whatever for lass?" Jack asked smiling. They enter the large cave where the ships sat proud in the water. Jack headed towards the Red Lady, Ana followed wondering what Jack had planned for their escape. Ana climbed aboard her ship and awaited Jack's orders. But Jack mearly untied the ship and turned to Ana. "Well Captain Ana? Aren't you going to give me some orders and sail yer ship outta here?" Ana smiled at her title. Captain, Jack had just called her Captain.

"Make ready for sailing then Mr Sparrow." Jack nodded and went about what Ana was asking. She felt liberated from her one time role as just a crewmember. She smiled to herself as she steered her ship out of the coves, Jack joining her at the helm as they cleared the caves.

Jack watched as the Red Lady approached the Black Pearl. He could see Gibbs already bustling about awaiting his arrival. Thing was, as much as he loved his Pearl, he didn't want to go back just yet. Ana and him stood together at the helm as the two ships got closer. Ana sighed and Jack was about to ask what was wrong when she spoke.

"The Spanish will be looking for us." Jack nodded, before remembering he stood behind her.

"Aye, that they will."

"It's probable that they saw the ship leave the cave, they'll be coming for her. You should get to the Pearl and go quick. I'll head off, taking them the other way." Ana didn't seem too happy about her own plan.

"Don't be daft woman. I'm not leaving ye to fight off the Spanish fleet by yer onesies. I'm staying here. Gibbs can take the Pearl to Tortuga, we'll head there, the long way." Jack stated somewhat pleased with the small smile that formed on Ana's thin lips.

"Jack, do you think the two of us could man this ship?" Jack frowned.

"Well, Will and I handled the Interceptor, and she was about this size. And Will was no seaman. So, I think we'd manage it. So it's settled. I'll tell Gibbs the good news." Ana tutted as Jack headed to the main deck to talk over to Gibbs. Telling Gibbs exactly what to do Jack made sure that Ana and his own crew could hear.

"And if I get to Tortuga, and you and my Pearl aren't there I will hunt you down and turn you inside out using nothing but a spoon. Savvy?" Gibbs swallowed hard at the tone of Jack's voice. They all knew he was serious, now that he had his ship back, nothing was going to get in between them.

"Aye Jack. I get ye." Jack nodded once then turned.

"Well, AnaMaria, I think we best be off, what with those ships coming over. Mr Gibbs, I will make well on my promise. Now off you go." Gibbs nodded and the Pearl was soon on its way. Ana then steered the ship towards the other coast, making to take the longer route to Tortuga. It would take them six or seven days given the circumstances and the weather up holding. A week alone with Ana. Jack smiled at the possibilities. And again, the wheels started turning in the crazed pirate's head. Oh, this was going to be fun!

Ana was getting used to the feel of the Red Lady. She knew she was smug, but what did it matter? Jack was slightly annoyed by now. Night had fallen, they were ahead of the Spanish by a good day but there was no rum. Ana had smiled when he started his moaning.

"What kind of a pirate ship has no rum?" Jack muttered from behind her.

"One that don't have no food or supplies either." Mick hadn't stocked up the ship before Ana left. He didn't have the time what with her rushing off to avoid execution. She suddenly remembered she hadn't thanked Jack for saving her. Looking at the sour faced pirate she wondered if now was a good time. She shrugged and decided to get it over with. "You know Jack, I never thanked ye." Jack looked up at her.

"For what luv?" He truly was bewildered. What did he need thanking for?

"For saving me hide. I honestly thought ye'd left. And if you hadn't, I never thought you'd come for me. What with me leaving your crew and all." Jack smirked.

"Even if you weren't in my crew, I'd still help you. After all, I paid for this here ship. No use in you dying now and not getting to use her." Ana smiled, but knew there was more reasoning behind his daring rescue.

"All the same, I want to thank you." Jack held up a hand.

"You want to thank me? The how about we pull into a port somewhere and pick up some rum for old Jack here? Savvy?" Ana smiled and nodded. This pirate's life really was simple. All he needed was rum, the ocean and the Black Pearl. Ana wondered if her life would ever be that simple. But she wanted something else. A lover, someone to call her own, someone to stick by her through thick and thin. But just where was she going to find one of those? Anywhere, she answered herself. I can go anywhere now. I'll find him, if it takes me forever, I'll find him. Ana was completely unaware that Jack was sitting behind her, a smile on his face, watching her sail her ship. With a strange tug at his heart.

- - - - -

The port they pulled into was a miniature version of Tortuga. With fewer whores but just as much drink and music. There was laughter on the street and AnaMaria wondered just where in the world they were.

"You know the port Jack?" Ana had to shout to the crazed pirate who stood at the starboard side of the ship looking over at something.

"Nay, I've never been here in me life. Should prove interesting." Ana shook her head.

"Well, what you say we drop anchor and row to shore?" Jack looked back at her.

"Aye, I'll get the boat lowered." And he did. Ana lowered the port anchor and smiled as Jack toppled over the small rowboat, falling in. "I meant that." Which just caused Ana to smile more. Jack smirked at her smiling and offered at hand to her. "Well, Captain. Shall we make haste?"

"I believe we shall Mr Sparrow, lower the boat and row me to shore." Jack's smirk faltered.

"All by me onesies?" Ana nodded awaiting the cry of disbelief. "Well, since it's you milady." Ana sat in the boat in shock as Jack rowed towards the docks singing his damn pirate song. Ana had to admit, it was a catchy tune, but it could drive a girl mad. Once they reached shore the first thing on the agenda for Jack was a tavern in which he could drink a few mugs of rum, then they would find somewhere to get the ship stocked up, more rum for Jack and then find an inn for the night. Ana had thought that they should get somewhere to stay before getting Jack more rum so that they knew they had the place to stay.

"Don't be daft luv, it'll be fine. And from what I can gather you're wanting me to do some more work. And for that I will need a good unhealthy dose of rum. Now come on." Jack grabbed Ana by the wrist, sending a tingling sensation up her arm, and dragged her towards a nearby tavern. "You're buying the first round Captain." Ana laughed and followed Jack, unaware of why these feelings were spreading through her body.

- - - - -

Jack and Ana had three mugs of rum, then headed back to the docks in search of supplies or some one who could get them supplies. Jack finally spotted someone sitting by the dock fishing.

"Alright there mate?" The male looked at him and smiled.

"Ah, a fine pirate for custom I'm guessing. Well, if its food, drink, gun power or a crew your looking for them I'm you man. What can I get for you today sir?"

"We be needing food, rum and gun powder since ye ask." Jack said. The male's eyes ran over Ana and Jack felt a wave of possessive protectiveness rush over him.

"And how will ye be paying then?" Jack grabbed the mans face, pulling his gaze away from Ana.

"With money." Jack sneered at the fat man, he got the message though, and for the rest of the conversation in making arrangements for the supplies he didn't once look at AnaMaria, and Jack had the distinct feeling Ana was glad of it.

"Right," Jack rubbed his hands together, "lets head off to another tavern for more rum, what ye say?" It had taken three hours to get the arrangements ready and paid for. Ana nodded.

"Aye Jack. Right now, rum is more than welcome." And so the two pirates wandered down the streets of the town looking for a tavern.

After a further three hours drinking, AnaMaria was rip roaring drunk. She was sitting on the table, with an arm around Jack's shoulder and a mug of rum in the other singing till her throat ached. And she had no idea what she was singing. The whole tavern were singing along, all sitting on the tables or bar, swaying from side to side, singing completely out of tune at the top of their voices.

"Woo!" Ana screamed at the top of her voice before falling backwards. Jack laughed and pulled her up to her feet.

"Me thinks a certain new Captain has had her fill of rum for the night. Come on Ana, we need to get somewhere to stay." And so a slightly drunk Jack and a completely drunk AnaMaria stumbled from the tavern, arms around one another searching for an inn. Finally Jack found one and Ana was more than pleased. Her head was spinning and she knew she needed to sleep. Jack came out from the inn, a key in hand and a frown on his face.

"Come on darling, we've got a bit of a problem. They've only got the one room, with the one bed. So, I'll arm wrestle you for it." Ana laughed at Jack's joke while he managed to manoeuvre her up the twisty stairs and into a small bedroom. Sure enough there was one bed sitting in the middle of the room, with a table, a chair and one small cabinet. Ana sighed. The site of the bed brought a smirk to her face. Jack was still standing behind her, probably in case she fell over. So Ana turned to face the dark eyed pirate, and accidentally lost her footing, causing her to fall into Jack's arms pressing him against the door while he tried to hold her upright.

"Oopies." Ana sounded very uncharacteristically cheerful, which cause Jack to smile. At the sight of Jack's smile however, Ana sobered slightly. There faces were inches apart, his arms holding her waist to keep her balanced. Ana was so out of her usual state that she threw caution to the wind and leant in, capturing the male pirate's lips in a kiss.

- - - - -

When Jack woke up he felt a stiffness in his back. Stretching his legs there was a strange feeling and then he fell to the floor. Looking up he noticed why he fell. He had been sleeping in the chair with his legs up on the table. Jack rubbed his head wondering why he had been in the chair and not the bed. Then he remembered a very drunk AnaMaria coming on to him. And Jack hadn't taken advantage of her? Why the hell not? A mumble from the bed broke his chain of thought. Ana was waking.

"I'd advise ye not to open yer eyes to quick luv, may hurt a bit." Jack said to the dark skinned pirate while standing up. Picking up the chair Jack sat against the table, watching Ana stir. Her hair spread out against the white pillow gave her and unearthly beauty that Jack couldn't fail to notice, her eyes slowly opened and met Jack's.

"What happened? And why do I feel like I've been hit over the head with a cannon ball?" Ana rubbed her head trying to remember what had happened. Jack however felt somewhat relieved.

"You'll remember soon enough luv." And Jack hoped he was far away when she did. He didn't really want another slap. Even if he did turn down the opportunity to sleep with her while she was drunk, he was sure that Ana would find some reason to slap him. "You want some breakfast luv?"

"Aye Jack. That'd be nice. Just some bread though." Jack nodded and left Ana to her thoughts while pondering on his own. Why had he turned her down? You know fine well, a nagging little voice echoed at the back of his mind.

"Bloody women." Jack decided against answering his own question. Knowing fine well the answer but refusing to admit it. What was the point? She wasn't planing on sticking around anyway. Once they got to Tortuga they'd be off on separate paths again. And Captain Jack Sparrow was not going to get attached. Too bad he already was.

- - - - -

Ana sat in the bed after Jack left. Her blouse had been unbuttoned slightly and she couldn't recall why. What happened last night? The last thing Ana remembered was Jack leading her into a tavern and buying her rum. The rest was very much a blur.

"That damn pirate." Ana climbed from the bed and walked to the window. She saw Jack heading down the street towards what looked like a bakers. She smiled at his swagger, his hips swinging the way they did. One could assume that Jack was a woman from the way he walked, never really seeming sober at all. But then, he had too much of a masculine frame for anyone to really believe him a woman. "And just why am I thinking about that scallywag?" Ana turned from the window and looked around for something to do. There was nothing she could see so she turned back to the window. Thinking once more about a certain pirate Captain. Jack had somehow affected her. She knew it, but she didn't know what it was. Lust? Want? Love? It couldn't be love. Not with Jack. AnaMaria was too smart to fall for a rogue like Jack Sparrow. So why did seeing him first thing in the morning send shivers down her spine? Why was she so happy to be spending so much time with him alone? And why on earth was she so intrigued by his smile, his eyes, his general manner of walking and talking? Maybe it was just infatuation. That was a sure possibility. Who wouldn't be infatuated with Jack? Ana walked back to the bed and sat there, clutching her pillow. It was more than infatuation, more than lust. Jack had that sense about him, he made men green with envy and women fell over themselves for him, although they would mostly play hard to get. But did Jack feel anything for her? Well, he did kiss her. But that was because she was leaving. Then again it wasn't like a goodbye kiss. And Ana smiled, hoping it was a please stay kiss. Ana nearly jumped out her skin when Jack opened the door, the wood creaking against the frame. Ana had dived off the bed and ended up on the floor, legs still on the bed.

"Ana, luv, what are ye doing on the floor?" Ana quickly stood up and grabbed for the bread Jack was holding.

"Not a word from you Sparrow." And Jack ran his finger over his lips. Ana watched that finger and found herself wanting to do the same with her own finger. She just watched Jack as he ate and talked, she wasn't sure what he was talking about but it held little interest compared to those lush lips.

"Ana what's the matter with you?" Ana looked up from Jack's lips to his eyes and a devilsome smile spread across her face.

"Nothing Jack. Nothing at all." Jack shrugged and went back to telling the story he had been telling before enquiring to Ana's strange behaviour, AnaMaria however was plotting a scheme to find out just what she felt for Jack, and how the mysterious pirate felt in return.

- - - - -

Reviews are nice.


	3. Chapter 3

See Chapter One for Disclaimer.

Thank you for all reviews, they really do help. This is a little short update but another will be up tonight to compensate. forgive my bad spelling

Chapter 3

Jack and Ana made their way back down to the docks later that day. All the supplies they had ordered were waiting for them and the grimy old pirate was waiting.

"Well, ye did come back after all? I was starting to wonder if ye would." Jack sneered a little and Ana remained quiet. She wasn't at all comfortable with the foul look the male was constantly giving her, when his eyes roamed her frame, she felt positively repulsed. Jack seemed to notice the other mans interest in Ana and once again grabbed the older mans face.

"Look at her like that again, and I'll remove your eyes from their sockets, savvy?" Ana felt a smile playing at her lips when she heard the possessive tone in Jack's voice, but then, it might just be the disgustingness of this male. This man made Gibbs look like a hygiene fanatic.

"Aye, alright. Didn't mean nothing on yer woman." Jack didn't bother to correct the man this time, and another smiled spread across Ana's face. Maybe her plan would be easier than she thought.

Jack piled all the things they needed into the rowboat and he and Ana started out for the Red Lady. Half way there Jack started to hum his little song, and Ana felt herself remembering a little of what happened the previous night, after she and Jack got to the inn.

-- Flashback --

Ana's lips met Jack's and the male pirate was slack in surprise, but returned the kiss after a moment. Ana's hands moved to cup Jack's face, and his arms tightened on her waist pulling her against him. Ana moaned slightly as Jack's tongue parted her lips and invaded her mouth. Their tongues pressing against one another as Ana pushed her body against his more firmly. Jack flipped them pressing Ana against the wall, her arms wrapping around his neck. Jack slowly drew back, but Ana didn't release her hold. His dark, kohl-lined eyes searched hers, looking for something, but Ana was unaware what. And then, to her utter surprise and disappointment the male pirate passed out. Ana let Jack fall to the floor, a frown on her face. She slowly staggered to the bed and fell atop it. Well, there wasn't going to be any arguing over the bed, although she would have much rather it had been for other reasons. Ana lay her head to the pillow and started to drift to sleep. Just before she did fall asleep she heard movement, Jack's movement from the corner of the room, to the table in the middle of the room. He had faked passing out! Why the hell…

-- End Flashback --

Ana stopped rowing and just stared ahead. She had kissed Jack. He had rejected her! She was about to turn and slap him when something went off in her head. Why did she kiss Jack? She had been drunk. That's why, so Jack hadn't rejected her? God, what was going on here?

"Ana, luv, I managed to row us there on me onesies, but I can't do it back with all this stuff here. So would you kindly pick the oar back up and help." Ana looked at Jack again, somewhat grateful.

"Aye, sorry. I was just remembering something there." She felt Jack tense.

"Both hands are to remain on the oar." Jack stated. Ana laughed but didn't reply. They rowed to the boat and Jack hooked it all up, then climbed aboard, haling the rowboat and Ana up.

- - - - -

Jack loaded the supplies in the galley and the hold, then pulled out a bottle of rum and another for Ana. They had decided to set sail that night, just so they could keep ahead of the Spanish fleet. Ana had asked Jack to put the gunpowder and cannons balls beside the cannons, and after almost six trips back and forth everything had been done. Jack made his way back up to the helm where Ana sat, watching the sky. Jack looked up but saw nothing of interest for him.

"Have you ever watched the stars Jack?" Ana asked.

"Aye, but the sky's to clouded to do that the night Ana, so what are ye watching?"

"The clouds actually." Jack sat down beside Ana and looked up at the clouds with her.

"What do you see?"

"Freedom." Ana looked at Jack. "I know that you see the Pearl as your freedom, but for me, it's the wind, the sky, the way the clouds move with the breeze. It's what I've always looked for, not matter where I was." Ana put her head on Jack's shoulder and the male pirate just looked down at her. She hadn't had anything to drink, she was definitely sober and she was starting to nuzzle into him!

"Aye, I can understand that. When I was a lad, I'd follow the wind, anywhere. Got lost once or twice, but I didn't care much." Jack ended up wrapping an arm around Ana as she lay there beside him, she sighed in content and the pair just watched the clouds pass over them as the Red Lady drift through the Caribbean waves.

- - - - -

When Ana woke up the next morning she was in her own bed. Looking around and not seeing Jack she got up and headed out to the main deck. Opening the door to her quarters she heard him before she even knew where he was.

"And really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo ho!" Ana smiled, closing the door and going back inside. It was a good morning; warm and sunny, meaning it would only get warmer as the day progressed. Smiling Ana decided to put her plan into action. Jack wasn't going to know what hit him.

- - - - -

"Morning Jack." Jack lifted his head at Ana's voice and immediately regretted doing so. She was wearing her usual skirt along with her hat the guarded her face from the sun. But that wasn't what shocked Jack. Instead of the baggy shirt she usually sported, Ana was wearing a button up shirt, in which wasn't buttoned at all and tied around her waist. Giving Jack a fairly good view of her breasts, although covered as they were, little was left to the imagination.

"Morning." Jack was sure he had croaked out the greeting. Ana just smiled.

"Want me to take the helm?" Jack stepped back, hands gesturing towards the helm for Ana. She took it and Jack leaned against the rails behind her. Jack frowned; Ana was being very strange the past few days. Actually since he saved her from the hangman's noose she had been a little less frosty towards him. Jack looked Ana up and down, for some reason she was swaying her hips in time with the waves and Jack was growing increasingly uncomfortable with her.

"I think I'll go see about some food for us." Jack said before quickly making his way to the galley. Just what on earth was Ana doing? Maybe she wasn't doing anything. It was highly possible that Ana was just feeling it a little warm and decided to wear more suitable clothes. Unfortunately she must've forgot about Jack. Muttering to himself about women and their one sided minds Jack hunted around the galley looking for food that did not remind him of Ana and her very attractive backside, which for Jack was a feat in itself.

- - - - -

Ana however was rather annoyed at Jack's abrupt departure. This could've meant one of two things. One, Jack wasn't interesting in her and was trying to keep away or two, Jack was interested and was unsure about Ana's position on the matter. Either way Jack had left no room for Ana to take a course of action without the possibility that it would back fire in the worst way. Ana sighed before reaching a final decision, consequence be hanged. She roped the wheel so that the ship didn't go off course and made her own way down to the galley, finding Jack with hid head in a barrel while singing.

"Oh but we're loved by our mommies and daddies, drink up me hearties yo ho!" Ana smiled at his childishness and advanced on him, biting her lips to keep from laughing out. Ana grabbed the pirate's buttocks and squeezed causing Jack to jump in surprise and hit his head off the top of the barrel he was currently searching.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Jack whirled on Ana, frowning and holding his head.

"AnaMaria what in blazes name is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Jack." And Ana grabbed him pulling him to her. Jack's eyes widened and he didn't react when Ana's mouth sought out his. Ana pulled back, embarrassed at what had happened. "I umm, Jack I'm sorry that I…" Ana's sentence was cut off when Jack's lips came crashing against hers. Ana moaned and leant against him while she let him pillage her mouth to his heart content. They pulled apart to gasp in a much needed breath before Ana initiated another searing kiss. Their tongues duelled while Jack moved Ana back, pressing her against the table in the galley. Ana ran her hands over his shoulders, removing his jacket, while Jack's hands made quick work of her shirt. Ana moaned at the feel of Jack's hands running over her skin.

"You sure bout this luv?" Ana nodded before pulling Jack down to her on top of the galley table.

- - - - -

Reviews are nice.


	4. Chapter 4

See Chapter One for all Disclaimers.

AN: Thanks for all reviews, I'm not being nasty and not replying to them all, I've just got a ton of stuff to work through. Thank you to everyone for their time though.

Chapter 4

Jack woke almost two hours later to find a very naked AnaMaria lying on his very naked self on top of the galley table. Jack looked down at the snoozing pirate and smiled. She was so peaceful when she slept, with a small pout on her soft lips. Jack sighed in content; she was a comfortable weight on his chest, and one he could definitely get used to. But you won't will you? A small voice whispered in the back of his head. She's got her own ship, you've got yours, so once you reach Tortuga you're both heading different ways. We went over this before. Jack frowned. He was talking to himself inside his head again. Not good. Just then Ana stirred in his arms and Jack watched her slowly open her eyes.

"Afternoon luv." Ana smiled at him, a fully smile that lit up her entire face. "Now you gotta do that more often." Ana just smirked, and Jack kissed her softly. "As much as I would love to sit here with you Ana, I'm afraid we must find me some rum, eat, possibly sail the ship and get dressed. Not necessarily in that order." Ana laughed.

"All you think of is rum Jack Sparrow."

"Actually, Captain Ana, there has been a little something else on my mind of late." Jack said vaguely as he and Ana hunted for all articles of their clothing. Jack managed to get his breeches and belt along with the makeshift sash of his, then picked up his shirt. "Ahem." Ana turned and looked at Jack.

"I'll by you a new one." Jack stared at the ripped shirt he had been wearing that day, now in two pieces. Ana had apparently been in hurry earlier.

"I liked that shirt." Ana laughed again as she headed up deck, Jack did a quick scan around him and grabbed two bottles of rum and his jacket before following the other pirate up deck.

- - - - -

Ana stood at the helm, a smug smile on her face. She was more than happy right then, she was more than ecstatic. She had a ship of her own, she had the waves behind her, wind in the sails and Jack. What more could she want? Do you really have Jack? She wondered to herself. No, she didn't, she only 'had' him until Tortuga. Now thinking that over she should have really found someone to sail them to Tortuga while she bunked up with Jack in her cabin along with some food and lots of rum. But that might seem a little desperate and forward. Jack walked, if you could call it that, up from the deck to the helm, two bottles in his hand and his jacket thrown on his back. He handed her a bottle of rum and stood behind her, AnaMaria had the distinct feeling he was looking her over again.

"What's so interesting back there?" Ana asked.

"You mean apart from your ass?" Jack said with a chuckle. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "Why? Would you rather I was somewhere else?" Ana smiled, at least he wasn't avoiding the fact that they had slept together, without actually sleeping for a long period of time.

"I can think of a few places." Ana said slyly. "Jack?"

"Hmm."

"What exactly happened? Between us."

"Isn't it a bit late for that luv? I thought you knew about the birds and the bees." Ana felt the urge to slap Jack there.

"Not like that you daft blighter." Ana turned in his embrace. "I mean what happened? How did we end up…doing what we did?"

"I believe it might have started when you kissed me in the galley, or in the inn. Or when I kissed you on the Pearl. There are a few possibilities luv." Ana sighed.

"Yes, that I can tell." Ana leaned her head against Jack's shoulder. "What about Tortuga? Are we just going to ignore that?" Jack's arms wrapped around her tighter.

"Well, we still have two days to figure that out. But for now, I say we drink, sail then eat food. In that order." Ana smiled up at him, and he gave her a light kiss. Ana shook her head. She always had been a sucker for romance, it was strange that she would fall for this pirate. But in a way it wasn't. Jack drank his rum, Ana steered the ship, they ate a little later and by nightfall Jack had come up with something else for them to do.

- - - - -

Tortuga. A place Jack Sparrow never thought he'd be disappointed to see. He and Ana had avoided talking about the imminent separation that would occur when the docks of Tortuga came into view. And Jack was beginning to regret it. He knew he couldn't leave the Pearl, not after just getting her back, and he wasn't expecting Ana to leave the Red Lady, not only had she always wanted her own ship but Jack had paid a good deal of swag on getting the ship and he knew Ana wasn't going to give it up.

"Well, Jack, there's the Pearl." Ana stated, pointing to the large dark ship. Jack had seen to it that the black sails were put up again, only after the tares had been mended. It was after all what gave the ship her demonic look. And Jack wasn't about to give any reason for the superstitions of the Black Pearl to be taken lightly.

"Aye. We'll have to dock a few days Ana. Because you and I need to talk." Jack said seriously. AnaMaria nodded.

However things did not go according to plan. Once the Red Lady had docked and Jack had jumped to the port there were several of his crew over, grabbing him and dragging him to the Pearl. Jack tried to get them off but they seemed to be in too much of a rush. There were a few calls back to AnaMaria and Jack could hear her voice.

"Put me down now you bloody ingrates." But Jack wasn't released till they were on the Pearl and she had started sailing out. "Mr Gibbs!"

"Aye Jack?" Gibbs asked from beside Jack.

"What the blazes is going on here?" Jack asked resisting the temptation to straggled Gibbs with his ever-present pouch of rum.

"Well Captain, two of Port Royal's fleet are sitting over there. They know this is the Pearl and they knew you were still to come into harbour. So, we figured once you and AnaMaria docked we'd get you out of there as soon as possible. Unless you really want to go back to the noose." Gibbs said. Jack turned and looked to the ever fading dot that was Tortuga, then back to Gibbs.

"I need some rum." And Jack left, heading for his cabin. It was good while it lasted, Jack thought to himself. But if this lot hadn't jumped in it could've lasted longer, he argued with himself. It's your own bloody fault; you could've talked to the lass before you reached Tortuga.

"I'm arguing with meself. Not good."

- - - - -

# Two Months Later #

After two months of being away from Jack, AnaMaria had everything she ever dreamed of. She had a loyal crew, she had looted as many ships in as many days, had all the swag she wanted and a man to call her own. Brent Jameson was a fine pirate and a good loyal love. Ana had no doubt that his heart belonged to her and her alone. But after only six weeks Ana found herself comparing the blond haired pirate to her past lover, Jack Sparrow. Instead of Jack's smouldering dark eyes Brent had crystal blue eyes, his blond hair was cut close to his head and always tidy. The man never drank and was one of the most practical pirates going. Everything was assessed before being carried out and nothing was spur of the moment.

"Captain Ana! Pirate ship off the starboard side!" Ana looked and sure enough there was a pirate ship, flag held high, approaching with speed unlike any ship.

"Bring out the guns, make ready for a battle men." Brent called beside her, Ana couldn't speak. The pirate ship was black with the evil-looking black sails billowing in the wind. Brent ordered the crew about while Ana just stared at the ship. Could it be? Could it really be him? What if he didn't recognise the ship? What if they were fired upon?

"Hold fire until fired upon." Ana called, she received strange looks from the crew but her order was obeyed.

"Ana? Are you sure that we shouldn't open fire first?" Ana smiled at Brent. She saw the love him his eyes and felt her own love swell, but it wasn't an ache. It was contentment for him she felt right then. She was too giddy about the possibility of a confrontation with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Brent, darling, prepare yourself for nothing you've ever experienced before." Brent frowned at her as she walked down to the deck. "Make ready the gangplank." Once more, her order was followed with confusion but no questioning.

Sure enough they were not fired upon, and the other pirate ship came to a stand beside the Red Lady. Ana smiled at the familiar faces of the crew in the other ship.

"Captain! Captain!" There were cries from the other ship, Ana's crew stood prepared for battle. Ana felt a strange flutter in her stomach as the mysterious and graceful form of Jack came into view. She felt her insides turn to goo as he smiled at her.

"Drop the stern side anchor!" Jack's eyes didn't waver from Ana's.

"Lower the gangplank." Ana ordered. Jack climbed up and literally staggered over to the Red Lady, only just remaining out of the water.

"AnaMaria." She smiled at him.

"Jack." Without even thinking she threw her arms around his neck and held him close. Inhaling the scent of him, the sea, the spice and the rum.

"Been too long luv." Ana smiled, he hadn't changed at all.

"And you are?" Brent asked from beside Ana, an arm wrapping around her waist possessively.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack offered with a slight sway on his feet.

"Brent Jameson. So you're the infamous Jack Sparrow. I thought you'd be…sober." Brent said with a slight hint of distaste in his voice, his grip on Ana tightening.

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. And why would I be sober?" Jack seemed thoroughly interested in why Brent thought this of him.

"Well, all the stories, outsmarting Barbossa, escaping from the Spanish fleet no less than six times, vanishing from the East India Trading Company, escaping from being marooned twice. That must have taken a lot of planning." Jack quirked his eyebrow, looking from Ana to Brent.

"Mate, if I'm ever sober, it's through no choice of my own."

"But all the things that you've done…" Ana held her hand up to Brent's chest.

"No, drunk through the lot of them." Ana smiled. "Very little planning went into most of those little conquests." Jack considered it.

"Mind, I was sober the second time off that blasted island." Ana was surprised, and Jack must've seen that. "Elizabeth burnt the rum. Bloody woman."

"Jack, it really has been too long." Ana said.

"Hey Jack, is it really her?" Gibbs shouted over from the Pearl.

"Aye, looks like yer were wrong mate!" Jack called over, once more swaying, with a smug look on his face. Ana heard Gibbs curse then saw the older man walk off.

"What?"

"Well, ye see luv, Gibbs and the rest of the crew had a little wager going with me. And I've just become considerably richer than I already am." Jack said, moving to stand beside Ana. Looping an arm around her shoulder, Ana felt a shiver run through her body and Brent tense on her other side. "So, as a celebration, why don't you and your crew come on over to the Pearl? I think we have enough food for a feast. And we need to catch up. You and lover boy here can come and dine with us. Savvy?" Brent was about to protest when Ana smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Jack."

"Great, come on over then. Just make sure they don't drink all me rum." Jack smiled, his gold teeth glinting in the sun, before heading over to the Black Pearl. Ana followed, behind her was Brent and the rest of her crew made their way over after that. When Ana set feet on the Black Pearl she was greeted warmly by all of Jack's crew.

"Great to see ye again lass." Gibbs said giving her shoulders a squeeze and a hard pat on the back. Ana smiled, happy to be back aboard the Pearl, and noticed Jack standing at the helm watching everything that was unfolding on the deck.

- - - - -

Jack watched as Ana was welcomed back to the Pear, her lap dog always a few steps behind her. The blond never moved from her side and Jack had to wonder what was going on with Ana and him, he reminded Jack of a certain whelp who would give his left arm for a certain governor's daughter. Jack momentarily wondered how the whelp was doing. But only for a moment, because at that moment Crimp, the dwarf, appeared beside him.

"Captain, what will we do about food?"

"Cook everything you want. Eat up on deck, there isn't enough room for everyone down in the galley." Crimp nodded.

"Aye Captain." The smaller man headed down to the galley as everyone boarded the Pearl. Jack stood there watching everyone for a good ten minutes longer before Gibbs approached him.

"Well, Jack, looks like you were correct. The crew and I want to know though…" Jack held up his hand.

"You all keep your share of the swag. I'm not taking anything from you." Gibbs nodded.

"Aye Jack. Knew you wouldn't." And with that Gibbs left Jack to his thoughts once more. He knew Ana would move on, it wasn't as if they had professed undying love for one another, so why shouldn't she? The crew had bet that Ana would come back to the Pearl, that she belonged on the Pearl. But Jack knew better, Ana wanted her own freedom, and with her own ship she could flow those clouds and be free. Jack's spirits had dropped since earlier, looking around the crew were all eating, Ana's crew mixed with his own, Ana herself sitting with Cotton and Gibbs, her new one next to her as always. Jack was sure that Brent Jameson's eyes didn't once leave AnaMaria. Well, that proves how right you were Jack, of all the things you had be right of!

"I need more rum." Jack said to himself before heading down to the galley, hunting once more for his beloved drink.

- - - - -

Ana managed to convince Brent to stay on deck and talk to Gibbs while she went to see Jack. She had used the excuse that Jack owed her something, something that was private and personal. Reluctantly Brent agreed to stay on deck while Ana went down to the galley. As much as Ana loved Brent she was beginning to see who he was. Of course she had only just started to see who he was because Jack was now around, and who Brent was…well, that was simple. He wasn't Jack. Ana reached the galley and couldn't see Jack anywhere, but heard his voice.

"We're devils, we're black sheep and really bag eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho." Ana smiled, nothing seemed to stop that man from singing that song. And Ana missed the song as much as the tone-deaf pirate who sang it. "Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for…ouch!" Ana almost laughed at the noise. Walking through the galley to the back of the ship where the supplies were kept she saw Jack, with rum in one hand and a large fish in the other.

"You like fish?" Ana asked. Jack looked at her then back to the green scaled animal.

"No, can't stand them." Jack dropped the fish to the chest that lay open in front of him. "Just looking around. Need more rum you see. What you doing down here?" Jack said, as if suddenly realising Ana was there.

"You said we needed to talk."

"Ah, yes, I did. But you see Ana, I'm not one for talking so there ain't much point is there?" Jack said before moving to go past her.

"How about listening? Can you do that?" Jack stared at AnaMaria, who was now standing in front of Jack, hands on hips, effectively blocking his way out.

"Ana, luv, would ye just move? Run on up deck and have some fun, savvy?" Jack seemed to lose his joyous manner, a slight hint of depression in his voice.

"Jack, it's been two months. Don't you have anything to say to me?" Jack seemed to consider that.

"How the pillaging been this weather?" Ana flared her nostrils and lashed out. Slapping Jack across the face hard before turning and heading back up deck. In her mind she could hear the muttering of Jack's voice, "I don't think I deserved that." But there was no noise from Jack in the galley as he watched her leave.

- - - - -

Reviews are nice.


	5. Chapter 5

See Chapter One for Disclaimer.

Thanks for all reviews. They really do make me smile. :)

Chapter 5

Jack had watched Ana leave, his face stinging from the slap, before turning back to pick up another bottle of rum. Looking at the fish that was still flopping around on top of the other fish like it Jack sneered, looking at the finger the fish had bit. Who would've thought it hurt to be bitten by a fish?

"Now I really need some more rum." And so Captain Jack Sparrow headed to his own cabin with not two or three but four pint bottles of rum. He was sure no one saw him sneak, if one could sneak while singing badly, into his cabin. Why were the fates playing with him? Why now of all times, when everything was finally getting back to normal, or as normal as they got for Jack? Sighing Jack sat the bottles on the table while looking at them. "Which to drink first." Jack said to himself. "Yes, I think you're right. That one looks much better." Jack frowned when he realised that there was no one else in the room. Looking around and noticing that there was in fact no one there, and therefore no one to question why he was talking to himself he shrugged. What did it matter then? Jack picked up a bottle, uncorked it and drank heartily from it. The liquid flowed straight to his stomach warming his insides on the way there. Rum and the Pearl, that was all Jack needed. But inside, he knew, there was something else that he wanted.

- - - - -

Ana sat watching Jack's cabin, he had walked in not to long ago. She was still hurt at his blatant refusal to talk to her about the event that changed their relationship. Brent had finally loosened up and was talking with Jack's crew, telling them all about what the Red Lady had been doing in the months since Ana last saw the Pearl. Ana's gaze hadn't left Jack's room, until Gibbs sat beside her.

"The Captain ain't been the same since you left." Gibbs said after a while of silence.

"What ye mean?"

"Well, it's hard to describe. He's been less like the daft sod he was. Doesn't seem to enjoy pillaging, passes up the chance to head into Tortuga. Hasn't been on land for two months, not since we left you in Tortuga with your ship. Sorry bout that too Ana, but there were some of Port Royal's lads waiting for Jack." Gibbs explained. So that's why the crew practically kidnapped their own captain. Ana had been hurt that day, she had actually shed a few tears. She watched Jack's cabin longingly.

"I'm going to talk to Jack, don't disturb us. For anything." Ana said, standing up.

"Alright Ana. I hope you have some luck finding out what's up with him. Jack's not been like this since he lost the Pearl." Ana nodded. Jack had acted this way before? When Barbossa double-crossed him and left him on an island to die while he, Barbossa, sailed off with the Pearl? The Black Pearl was Jack's world. Nothing mattered more than the Pearl. But you might, that small voice returned in Ana's head. The one that told her that she felt more than friendship and lust towards Jack Sparrow. Now it was telling her that Jack felt more for her than lust or friendship?

- - - - -

Jack looked at the other bottles, two were empty now and one was half way there. No, not half empty half full! Optimism is the key.

"Ha!" Jack laughed out loud at his own musings. In the distant world of the sober Jack heard the cabin door open. He was about to stand, turn and tell whoever it was to get out. However, Jack got as far as the stand and fell on the turn, landing on the floor with a thud. Rolling to his back he groaned before his head was placed on a lap and a pair of soft hands ran over his cheek where Ana had slapped him earlier.

"You daft blighter." Jack recognised the voice. AnaMaria. Why was she bothering him now?

"Shouldn't you be out with the lap dog? He might get lost." Ana sighed, Jack meant to make a move to get up. Ana had moved on, he should too. Which meant staying away from the intoxicating dark skinned female. Getting to a sitting position Jack felt the room churn before this vision blurred and the headache came. He groaned at the discomfort and one of Ana's hands pulled his shoulder back down to rest his head against her lap once more.

"Have you eaten today?" Jack thought back. No, he hadn't. He shook his head rather than try to utter the words. "What about yesterday?" Again a shake of the head was all the pirate could manage. In truth it had been three whole days since he had eaten anything worth while. He somehow managed to inform the female of this and heard her sigh of exasperation. "And ye've probably still been drinking like a bloody fish. You really are gonna kill yourself with that drink Jack." Ana slowly helped him to his feet, helping him to his bed. She lay him down, taking his jacket and shirt off. Jack felt a tingle at her touch but put it to the drunken stupor he had once more managed to get himself into.

"What do you care?" This is what Jack meant to say, however he was pretty sure it came out as 'mumble mumble mumble hair'. One could only wonder.

"What are you on about now?" Ana shook her head, irritated with the pirate. "You really are a fool Jack Sparrow." She brushed away some of the hair around his face, her hand cupping his cheek. "Too bad for me you're one hell of an amazing fool." Ana placed a kiss to his forehead. "I've missed you Jack. I really have." Ana made to leave but Jack caught her wrist before she could, stopping her.

"Missed you too luv." And with that Jack fell into unconsciousness unaware of the elation that crossed Ana's face before the worry took residence on her pretty features.

- - - - -

That night Jack was struck by a fever. His insides probably not able to cope with the rum after the starvation Jack had been subjecting himself too. Ana had told her crew they were not leaving until Jack was well. Brent had been very adamant that this was not their problem, that Jack was nothing to do with them. Ana had been close to shooting him right there, but she held back. Brent was unaware of how much Jack meant to her. Gibbs had ordered for some broth to be made along with fresh bread to be found. Ana sat beside Jack, a damp cloth in her hand, wiping away the sweat on the pirate's forehead. Ana was in turmoil. What was this feeling? The longing, the pain of loss, rejection? She knew that she cared for him, but how much? Did she love the rogue pirate? More than Brent? Did she even love Brent for that matter? Sure he was a great man, a good friend and lover. But he was…bland. Too bland for Ana's liking. And she knew why she had been so drawn to him now. She knew what had taken her in so easily. Brent was the opposite of Jack in every way. Stroking a stray strand of hair behind Jack's ear, Ana cupped his face.

"I do love you, the scoundrel that you are." Ana smiled, placing a small kiss on Jack's lips. Jack stirred slightly, but didn't wake. Just then the door opened and Gibbs came in with a bowl of broth soup and bread for Jack. Ana noticed a stricken looking Brent standing outside, his eyes wide, and face sullen. Had he heard? Did it matter?

"Here we are Ana. You think we should rouse him?" Ana looked from Brent to Gibbs then down to Jack.

"No. Let him rest. I'll feed him when he wakes. Don't worry. I'll watch over him." Ana said, once more wiping the sweat beads on Jack's face. He was starting to burn up, the fever beginning to hit its peak. "Come on Jack. You can pull through." Ana caressed his cheek softly, she was sure he smiled against her hand. Ana leaned down and kissed his head, looking for another reaction. There was a frown in his brow and a twitch at his lips. She smiled, getting up and closing the door to the cabin. If Jack was waking up she wanted to be able to talk to him with no interruptions.

- - - - -

Jack slowly opened his eyes, everything blurring before coming into a view that Jack could recognise. His cabin, he was in his own bed and someone was sitting with him. A soft hand ran over his cheek, feather soft.

"How are you?" Ana, she was watching over him. Jack smiled weakly.

"Been worse, although I can't think of a time right now, but I know I've been worse off." Ana helped Jack to sit up.

"You need to eat, you've got a fever." That would explain the coldness he felt while burning up. Strange how these things all made sense once someone else told him what was going on, no, it wasn't. Weird chain of thought, shut up Jack. Okay. "Jack, eat before I force it down your throat." Jack was snapped back to reality by the softness in Ana's tone.

"Alright woman." Jack ate some of the soup but was unable to force himself to touch the bread. He'd been too long without food; it was as if he had forgot how to eat it. Ana relented to Jack's lack of co-operation, letting the pirate fall back against the bed. She wiped his forehead, placing a gentle hand on his chest.

"You really are in a bad way you daft sod. Why'd you do this to yerself?" Jack didn't answer her, he just laid his hand over hers while stroking his thumb back and forth on the back of her hand. Ana ran her hand down his face, once more kissing his forehead.

"Love you too luv." Jack tried to mutter before falling asleep again. But he was unaware if the female pirate heard him. He hoped she did. He didn't know if he'd be able to say it again.

- - - - -

Jack was sick for almost two days, Ana had made sure that her ship was anchored beside the Pearl and that everyone knew they weren't leaving till Jack was well. Gibbs had been very grateful for Ana's help in tending to Jack, he seemed more responsive to Ana. Unfortunately his appetite hadn't returned and this concerned both Ana and Gibbs. For no matter how ill Jack got, they all knew that he would still drink his rum, even if it would kill him. Ana stood with Gibbs outside Jack's cabin where the pirate Captain slept.

"I don't know how we're gonna get him to eat, nothing's working." Gibbs said.

"We could marinate the stuff in rum." Ana joked, she needed to try and keep things blithe. "He's gonna be no good for anything until he gets his strength up." Ana said seriously. Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah, and your crew are getting restless. Maybe you should head off with them. You've done enough." Ana shook her head.

"It's not enough till he's up and about and healthy. He saved my neck Gibbs, I'm leaving till he throws me off the ship." Just then, Brent interrupted Gibbs and Ana.

"I'm afraid we may have to leave. There's a Navel Ship on route to intercept us. The Dauntless." Gibbs and Ana both shared a glance.

"That bloody Commodore." Gibbs nodded.

"Ana, you get over to your ship, we'll make way for…Iverny, there be no way they'll follow us there." Ana nodded.

"Aye, we'll keep level with you. Best run out the guns though. Just in case." Gibbs and Ana went their own ways, Ana heading with Brent to the Red Lady while Gibbs headed about telling the Pearl's crew what was happening. Ana ordered for the anchor to be hoisted and for them to make for Iverny, a pirate island where no navel vessel would dare venture in. The Pearl was faster than the Red Lady though, and made better time, the Dauntless caught up with Ana's ship, but no shots were fired.

"We should stay and fight." Brent said from beside Ana.

"Why? They haven't fired at us. It's more likely that they're following the Pearl, so they won't bother with us. We're heading for Iverny, and if we can avoid confrontation with that bloody Commodore." Brent seemed somewhat disheartened. Ana couldn't understand why. Brent always thought these things through. AnaMaria turned towards the Pearl, sure enough the moment the Dauntless was within firing range the cannons were fired. Ana was sick with worry. What if the crew didn't have any ideas when they ran out of cannons? What if something hit Jack's cabin? What if Jack came out? "I want to catch up. Now!" Ana yelled, she had to get to Jack. She had to make it back to him. "Oh God, Jack. Be okay." Ana whispered, unaware that Brent had once more heard her.

- - - - -

"Fire!" Gibbs yelled for all to hear. Jack woke with a start. What the blazes was going on? Grabbing his shirt and jacket, quickly picking up his pistol and sword on the way, Jack made for the main deck, staggering slightly at the blasts and through weakness.

"Mr Gibbs! Oh bollocks." Jack saw the Dauntless and Norrington, firing at the Pearl. They were still sailing, although the Pearl hadn't made up speed just yet. Jack caught a glance at the Red Lady sailing up behind, slowly gaining the momentum it needed to catch up. The ship rocked again and a cannon ripped through the hull of the Pearl.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship you bloody red coats!" Jack yelled. Gibbs was by his side in a minute.

"Jack. You should be resting. You haven't got the strength for this." Jack waved his hands in the air, dismissing Gibbs' concern.

"I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle, though a fiddle really isn't fit or none of that cause its inanimate, but that ain't the point. What's going on?" Gibbs frowned.

"We're under attack." Jack just stared at him for a moment.

"I can see that. Why?" Gibbs shook his head.

"They just came outta nowhere and started firing at us." Just then the cannon fire from the Dauntless stopped.

"Hold yer fire!" Jack called, walking to the rails. Both ships were keeping close sailing, the Dauntless must have had some improvements made, and the Pearl not yet a full speed due to recent damage from past pillaging.

"Jack Sparrow. Surrender your ship and come quietly." Norrington yelled over.

"CAPTAIN! It's Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack yelled back, why is it so hard for people to just add the Captain? Jack felt a slight dizzy spell and clutched the railing for support. Note to self: don't starve on a regular basis, Jack thought to himself.

"Sparrow, just give up already." Norrington said, clearly bored. Jack looked back to Gibbs who just shrugged.

"Alright." Norrington looked at Jack like he was mad, which was kinda normal by now. "FIRE!" And the cannon fire restarted. Jack wasn't giving up the Pearl. He never would. The Red Lady finally caught up and started to help with the cannon fire, which was just as well since the Black Pearl was running low. Jack's head started to ache from the noise, his vision blurring regularly while the constant chill racked his body. Maybe I am still a little under the weather, Jack thought to himself. There was always the possibility.

- - - - -

Reviews are nice.


End file.
